XY125: A League of His Own!
is the 32nd episode of Pokémon the Series: XYZ. Synopsis The Kalos League finally begins and the participants in the league are all tough trainers who have each gathered eight badges, and among them are Tierno, Trevor, Sawyer and Alain, trainers Ash and his friends have met before. Ash gets more and more excited, but then a trainer suddenly challenges him to a battle. Episode Plot The heroes managed to arrive to Lumiose City, where the Kalos League, which Ash is psyched about, will be held. The reporter, Malva, announces how a lot of trainers will be competing in the tournament. Malva goes to interview the trainers, making her camera crew, who are Team Rocket, quite exhausted. Still, they are glad they have taken this job, giving them opportunities to catch strong and rare Pokémon. The heroes come to the stadium, where Ash will fight in the Kalos League. They are approached by Malva, who interviews Ash and asks will he be competing in the League. Ash confirms this and Malva asks for an interview. Team Rocket is not pleased their enemies are here, but Malva calls them to document the interview. Ash promises to aim high and win the League, making him even slightly embarrassed. A man watches this interview and grits his teeth in anger. Serena asks Ash to register for the League or he will be late, but the man stands in their way. The man wishes to battle Ash, to see if he can prove his words to win the League. Ash accepts, but Serena stops him, since he has to register first. The heroes leave and Ash promises to battle the man, who is annoyed. After registering for the League, the heroes have dinner inside a building with other competitors. Ash admits it will be fascinating to watch the battles. Ash notices Sawyer and remembers his promise to obtain his final badge and battle Sawyer in the Kalos League. Ash nods and smiles to Sawyer, who expected Ash would be here. Suddenly, Ash gets visited by Tierno and Trevor, who greet the heroes. Tierno sees Serena and admits he and Trevor watched the Master Class. Serena finds it sad she couldn't have won the title of the Kalos Queen, but Tierno claims to him, Serena is already a Queen. Tierno and Trevor admit they are close to registering and are told Shauna will come watching the battles later on. Ash also notices Alain and Prof. Sycamore, the latter trying to talk with Alain, who walks away. Ash approaches Alain, who also came to participate in the Kalos League, to battle with Ash. Alain mutters it has to do with Mega Evolution, but claims he will win the battle and asks of Ash to win as well. Ash promises that and Alain walks away. Everyone watches as the screen shows the match-ups. Ash notices Alain will fight Trevor, the latter being nervous. Ash notices his opponent, who nods they both look strong, while Tierno and Sawyer also find their opponents. Tierno claims Trevor should use his ace. Ash wants to know, but Trevor wants to keep that a secret and promises to show that during the actual battle. The next day, the Kalos League is about to begin, with Diantha and Professor Sycamore being present as well. Diantha speaks to the trainers, pointing out the skill and the training they achieved has brought them here. She asks of them to give their best during the Kalos League and announces the start of the Kalos League. The first trainers are Alain and Trevor, with the battlefield being made of rock and water. Trevor sighs and sends Charizard, while the heroes state it evolved from Charmeleon, while Alain sends Charizard as well. Trevor's Charizard starts with Fire Spin, but Alain's Charizard dodges and retaliates with Flamethrower. Trevor's Charizard blocks the attack with Dragon Claw. Trevor decides to use his ace and touches the Key Stone on his camera and Mega Evolves Charizard. The heroes are surprised, but Tierno points out Trevor worked hard for the Kalos League. Trevor points out his Mega Charizard's ability Drought intensifies the sun and powers up Fire-type attacks. Mega Charizard uses Heat Wave, but Alain's Charizard slams its tail in the water, raising the water up to negate the attack. Mega Charizard uses Dragon Tail, but misses. Alain also touches his Key Stone and Mega Evolves his own Charizard. Trevor's Mega Charizard launches Fire Spin and collides with Alain's Mega Charizard's Flamethrower. This creates a cloud, so Trevor's Mega Charizard flies up, but Alain orders his Mega Charizard to fire Flamethrower at 53 degrees angle and manages to hit its opponent. Trevor's Mega Charizard falls down, defeated. Clemont points out Alain won because he has a very strong bond with his Charizard. Serena notes Ash he should get ready for his battle, as his friends will support him. While Trevor sends Aerodactyl, Ash finds the man from yesterday, who reminds Ash that he did promise to battle him later. Even if he could be late, Ash accepts the challenge, since he does not want to break the promise and its the only way to get to his match. The man, Everett sends Furfrou and Ash his Pikachu. Furfrou starts with Sand Attack, blinding Pikachu, while Everett points out badges won't matter in this case, since he wants to prove he is a better trainer, even without the badges. As Trevor's Aerodactyl gets burned by Flamethrower, Furfrou uses Giga Impact, hitting Pikachu badly. While Aerodactyl is defeated, Pikachu uses Iron Tail and clashes with Furfrou's Take Down. Pikachu fires Electro Ball, though Furfrou protects itself with Cotton Guard. Ash notes his opponent is strong, but must get through the hall. While Trevor sent Florges, Ash points out his badges are the proof he is a worthy trainer and recounts all the Gym Leaders he battled against. Trevor's Florges uses Energy Ball, but Alain's Mega Charizard uses Flamethrower, overpowering the attack and defeating Florges. While Alain won the first round, Trevor calls Florges back, seeing the Kalos League ends here for him. Next are Titus vs. Ash, with the battle field being grass. However, Ash has not arrived, making Bonnie and Serena upset at Clemont's words how Ash may even be disqualified if he does not show up. As the referee goes to let Titus win, Ash runs and yells he is here. This makes Serena and Clemont relieved, as this made them really worried. Everett smiles, while a flashback shows that Ash's Pikachu used Quick Attack and pushed Furfrou away, who used Cotton Guard. However, Pikachu was able to defeat it with Thunderbolt. Ash thanked Everetr for the battle, who called Furfrou back. As Ash was passing by, Everett cried, since he did not obtain eight badges and was feeling frustrated. Everett asked of Ash not to lose, which the latter promised. At the battlefield, Ash promises to win the Kalos League and the battle begins as Titus sends Altaria and Ash sends Greninja. Altaria fires Dragon Pulse, which hits Greninja badly. Altaria fires Draco Meteor, but Ash synchronizes and transforms Greninja into Ash-Greninja, who dodges the attack. Trevor sees even Ash had an ace up his sleeve, while Alain is glad to see the transformation was mastered. Ash-Greninja fires Water Shuriken, immediately defeating Altaria. Serena, Bonnie and Clemont are happy, while Sawyer takes notes of Ash-Greninja, seeing the shuriken on its back is a symbol of their power. Sawyer, however, notes he has not been waiting this whole time and is certain he must use everything to defeat Ash. After some time, Everett looks at the scoreboard and walks away. Ash has managed to defeat Titus, while his rivals anticipate their next opponents. Debuts Character *Everett *Titus Pokémon *Trevor's Charizard *Mega Charizard Y (Trevor's) *Trevor's Aerodactyl *Florges (White Flower) (Trevor's) Items Charizardite Y Trivia *"Pokémon Quiz:" Furfrou (Kabuki Trim; JP) *"Who's That Pokémon?:" Charizard (US) *Alike in "Friend and Foe Alike", due to unforeseen events, Ash was nearly late for a battle during the Kalos League, since he had to battle Team Rocket first. *In the US version of the "Who's That Pokémon?" segment for this episode, Charizard's roar and grunts are changed due to being voiced by different voice actors instead of Shin-ichiro Miki who currently voices Ash's Charizard. It's grunt is taken by Alain's Charizard which is voiced by Kensuke Satō. Mistakes Before Alain was announced as the winner, it was shown on the scoreboard that Alain used a Blastoise and a Ludicolo on his battle, who were both knocked out. Gallery Ash gets interviewed by Malva XY125 2.png Serena stops Ash from battling Everett XY125 3.png Ash sees Sawyer XY125 4.png The heroes meet Tierno and Trevor again XY125 5.png Alain ignores Professor Sycamore XY125 6.png Ash approaches Alain XY125 7.png The match-ups are revealed XY125 8.png The Kalos League begins XY125 9.png Alain and his Charizard battles against Trevor and his Charizard XY125 10.png Trevor's Charizard blocks Flamethrower with Dragon Claw XY125 11.png Trevor Mega Evolves his Charizard XY125 12.png Alain's Charizard blocks Heat Wave by using the water XY125 13.png Both Mega Charizard's attacks collide XY125 14.png Alain's Mega Charizard's Flamethrower approaches Trevor's Mega Charizard XY125 15.png Ash meets Everett again XY125 16.png Pikachu uses Electro Ball on Furfrou XY125 17.png Ash remembers the Gym Leaders he fought XY125 18.png Alain defeated Trevor's last Pokémon XY125 19.png Ash arrives on time for his battle XY125 20.png Ash has defeated Everett XY125 21.png Ash begins his battle against Titus XY125 22.png Greninja blocks Altaria's Dragon Pulse XY125 23.png Ash-Greninja defeats Altaria with Water Shuriken XY125 24.png The results of the first battles are revealed }} Category:Pokémon the Series: XYZ Episodes Category:Pokémon League Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Legendary Pokémon Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes focusing on Alain Category:Episodes written by Hideki Sonoda Category:Episodes storyboarded by Kaori Higuchi Category:Episodes directed by Ryo Nakano Category:Episodes animated by Shinji Matsuda Category:Episodes featuring Elite Four Members Category:Episodes featuring Champions Category:Episodes focusing on Trevor Category:Episodes featuring Mega Pokémon